


Untitled (Jason/Kirk/Lani)

by rsadelle



Category: Metallica
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-03
Updated: 2001-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk takes Jason home with him for dinner. Kirk and Lani make Jason feel better by joking with him and teasing him and having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Jason/Kirk/Lani)

So the image of the day: Kirk takes Jason home with him for dinner. Kirk and Lani make Jason feel better by joking with him and teasing him and having fun.

"They're vegetables, Jason. You eat them."

"I know what a vegetable is."

"That's right. It's James who doesn't believe in eating anything unless it once ran around on its own four legs." Lani touches Jason's hand and apologizes, "Sorry," when she sees him wince.

Jason shakes his head. "It's okay."

"It's not," she says gently. "Things are fucked up."

"Yeah," Jason says, "that's one way of putting it."

And of course, when they're done eating, Kirk and Lani take Jason to bed with them.

"Let me help with the dishes," Jason offers, like the good houseguest he is.

Lani shakes her head. "Don't worry about them. Kirk can do them in the morning." She laughs at the face Kirk makes. "Yes, you will."

Kirk sighs. "Of course I will. Do you see how it is, Jason? Work, work, work. That's all she ever wants me to do."

Lani laughs and puts her arm around Kirk, kissing his cheek lightly. "That's not all. You're good for other things too."

Kirk laughs. "Yeah, sex and cleaning. I could be replaced by a vibrator and a maid."

Lani puts her arm around a blushing Jason. "Don't be so embarrassed. You're a grownup. You can deal with a discussion about sex."

"Yeah, but I don't usually talk about sex with my best friend and his wife."

Lani meets his eyes seriously. "Maybe you should."

Jason frowns at her. "What do you mean?"

"She means come to bed with us," Kirk says, taking Jason's hand.

Jason looks from one to the other, hope dawning. "Really?"

Lani takes his other hand, twining her arm around his. "Yes, really." She kisses his cheek. "Come to bed with us."

Jason nods. "Okay."


End file.
